This invention is directed to a dynamic filtration unit for drilling and completion fluids. Although some dynamic filtration equipment has been developed, the selection of commercially available equipment for measuring dynamic filtration is very limited. Consequently, many researchers have built their own dynamic filtration equipment. None of these, however, are known to provide typical wellbore temperature. Only one is believed to be capable of operating at temperatures above 250.degree. F., and only one known to applicants, can simultaneously measure dynamic filtration and fluid viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,317, for example, discloses apparatus for washing solids in a slurry wherein a dynamic filtering system is provided for separating the solids-containing fluid to form a concentrate and a filtrate. A new and improved dynamic filtration unit and process of using same has now been devised whereby some of these prior art shortcomings have been overcome.